Penyesalan
by Los Malaventurados no Lloran
Summary: Kau terdiam. Bahkan satu desibel desah pun tak terdengar darimu, membuatku ingin melepas penutup mata yang menutupi perasaanku yang tersembunyikan ini... Blindfold scene, HirokixAkihiko, mind to RnR minna? owo


***uhuk uhuk, kena angin apa ini saia ngebikin fic Junjou Minimum… Dan PWP, on top of that. Ya Tuhan, ampuni kebejatan makhluk-Mu ini TAT~. Baidewei, ini M-rated Junjou yang pairingnya beda sendiri, lainnya kan Terrorist ya xD~. Junjou Romantica itu punya Nakamura Shungiku, Regret itu punya GazettE, tapi ficnya punya saia 8DDD mind to RnR?***

_Memotong ikatan yang perlahan melemah,  
>aku tertidur, ditemani kata-kata yang terkumpul dan terjatuh,<br>yang mirip dengan warnamu di hari itu…_

Kau terdiam, menambah kesunyian nokturna mendung yang tak dihiasi purnama ini. Bahkan satu desibel desah pun tak terdengar darimu, membuatku semakin ingin melepas penutup mata yang menutupi aurat terakhirku, perasaan yang tersembunyikan. Aku ingin melihat emosi apa yang terpancar dari iris perakmu, sebuah iris yang merangkum segala sepi, segala hening, segala rasa yang tak dapat kau ungkapkan dengan kata.

_Namun aku tak bisa._

Karena sepertimu, hanya disinilah aku menyimpan segala resah, segala delusi yang jika tersinkronisasi dengan tenggorokan dan suaraku akan menggumpal menjadi desah. Jika aku membukanya, aku akan telanjang. Persis seperti tubuhku, yang naik-turun dalam pangkuanmu, pasrah berserah diatur oleh bagian selatannya.

Kau terus menusuk, menembus jauh ke dalam tubuhku, menciptakan friksi yang membawa ragaku pergi ke surga lapis ketujuh. Namun hatiku terdiam, mematung tepat pada titik dimana segala duka bermuara.

_Karena aku tahu, kau melakukannya bukan untukku. Kau menganggapku sebagai dirinya._

Ia yang memonopoli setiap desah nafasmu, yang setiap detik berkurang karena rokok yang kau hisap terus menerus sebagai pelarian. Ia yang mencuri berton-ton perhatianmu yang sejatinya untukku, dan pergi tanpa satu partikel pun rasa malu. Ia yang menghisap seluruh kata indah yang kau guratkan, namun tak pernah menyadari makna dibaliknya. Ia yang membuatmu membrankas keberanianmu untuk berkata-kata, dan menyatakan semua rasa yang sudah terkemas rapi dalam penantianmu yang tanpa akhir.

_Takahiro. Mengapa harus Takahiro?_

_Butakah kau, hingga tak pernah bisa menyadari rasa yang dipanggul lama oleh orang yang selalu ada di sebelahmu?_

Oh, aku lupa. Kau kan memang nyaris mati rasa. Kau terlalu banyak menanggung beban untuk anak seumurannya. Bukan, bukan dunia tak berpihak padanya, hanya saja luka yang tergoreskan padanya membuatnya seperti demikian. Keluarga yang tak sesuai impian, kesendirian tanpa jalan, bagaimana bisa kau tak terluka?

Ah, sudahlah. Sekarang bukan saatnya menyesal, bukan waktunya untuk memupuk harap. Yang harus kulakukan adalah mengakhiri ini semua, dan pergi dengan kebanggaan. Bangga? Ya, karena aku bisa memecah ulang ribuan keping pecahan kenangan, yang sudah tersusun indah menjadi sebuah mozaik bernama cinta. Karena aku bisa membuang semua rasa yang tak pernah keluar jadi kata, tak pernah kubuat nyata. Semua yang kulakukan terlarung oleh airmataku, pergi menuju satu muara.

_Kebahagiaanmu._

Lagipula aku yang memintanya, bukan? Aku yang meminta agar kau melakukannya. Aku yang meminta kau melanggar batas antara kawan, sahabat, dan pasangan, tanpa jalan untuk kembali seperti semula. Jadi, siapa lain yang harus menelan pil pahit karenanya, selain aku sendiri?

Dan kembali pada realita, disini tubuhku meronta. Ya, meminta agar surga dunia ini tak menjadi yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya. Aku mengejang, dan cairan putih keluar dari bagian bawah tubuhku nan nista. Sebuah desah resah keluar bersama pejuh yang tersia. Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan sekarang.

"Aki... Hiko."

Kurasakan bagian dalam tubuhku menghangat. Kau meninggalkan benihmu jauh di dalam diriku, meninggalkan sebuah rasa melankolis yang bahkan puisi jutaan lembar dengan darat kertasnya dan laut tintanya pun tak sanggup menjelaskan itu semua. Ah, betapa kini aku ingin menjadi seorang wanita, agar aku bisa kembali padamu, menuntut tanggung jawab atas apa yang telah kautanam. Namun menjadi wanita artinya melemah, bukan? Ah, setidaknya punya rahim saja sudah lebih dari impas.

...Tunggu dulu. Memang mungkin ya seorang pria hamil? Pertanyaan retoris, bahkan seorang anak lanang baru balita saja bisa menjawabnya. Tentu tidak, dasar pria tak punya otak.

Seiring dengan geraknya melepas dirinya dari ragaku, kulepas penutup mata yang menjadi pelindung hatiku yang lemah. Kini aku telanjang sempurna. Dan aku pun bisa melihat semesta tubuhnya yang mulus tanpa cela, bagaikan dewa Yunani yang mitologinya kerap kubaca.

Namun pada iris itu kutemukan sekeping pecahan rasa yang tersembunyi. Sebagai teman satu-satunya untuknya selama bertahun-tahun lamanya, aku tahu apa itu. Hanya penyesalan.

Sesal, ha? Sesal di belakang tak akan pernah merubah segalanya, tuan. Lagipula mengapa harus menyesal? Sekalipun kau memohon dengan jiwamu sebagai taruhannya, waktu takkan pernah terputar balik. Selain itu, kau masih akan tetap mencintainya.

"Aku pulang dulu, Akihiko", desisku. "Sudah malam, dan aku masih punya tugas literatur menantiku".

Dan sebuah kejutan, ia menggapai tanganku, gemetaran. Airmatanya nampak akan menggenang, namun aku tahu ia bukan manusia yang bisa menangis di hadapan spesies_ homo sapiens_ lainnya.

"Aku minta maaf. Menginaplah disini, izinkan aku memelukmu malam ini saja..."

_Perkiraanku benar. Ia akan menyesal. Namun mengapa baru sekarang, tuan?_

"Maaf, aku harus pergi sekarang."

Aku tak bisa lagi berdiri di sebelahmu. Aku tak lagi layak mendampingimu. Aku kotor, aku nista, aku buruk. Dan aku hanya ingin kau bahagia, itu saja...

Setelah kurapikan pakaian, aku meninggalkan kamarnya, menuju lift yang akan membawaku turun ke lantai dasar apartemen ini, dan pulang. Alibiku sempurna, ada tugas yang menghadang. Namun sejujurnya, aku tak ingin ambil pusing mengerjakannya sekarang. Peduli setan dengan nilai-nilai dari manusia yang memanggil diri mereka "dosen" itu. Yang kuinginkan kini adalah pulang, dan ketenangan...

Detik-detik hingga aku tiba di lantai bawah apartemen itu adalah neraka bagiku. Pantatku panas, hatiku pun tak tentu bentuknya sekarang. Inginku sih, aku terjun saja untuk turun dari apartemennya, toh ia tinggal di lantai yang cukup tinggi untuk membuatku mati seketika akibat pecah kepala. Namun bukankah itu sama bodohnya dengan Juliet yang rela mati demi cinta?

Akhirnya aku tiba di lantai dasar, dan aku segera melangkah pulang. Langkahku berat, nafasku masih tak beraturan, bercampur dengan perasaanku yang membuncah tak tersampaikan. Aku merasa tak lagi menginjak bumi. Aku berjalan tanpa melihat sekeliling, toh tubuhku punya navigasi yang cukup efektif untuk membawaku tiba ke rumahku dengan selamat, biasanya.

Ah, aku jadi teringat sebuah lelucon yang kubagi bersamanya. Andai aku menjadi tunanetra, mobilitasku akan terbatas pada flatku dan apartemennya, karena hanya tempat itu yang kukunjungi berkala, hingga aku hafal setiap detil langkah untuk tiba di sana.

_Jika saja lelucon itu suatu hari nanti menjadi kenyataan, apa kau masih mau menerimaku di gubukmu itu?_ Hatiku kembali bertanya.

"Awas, hati-hati!"

Sebuah teriakan yang tak kuketahui darimana asalnya sayup-sayup kudengar. Sebuah tronton melintas di hadapanku saat aku akan menyeberang jalan. Ah, aku lupa, seiring dengan hilangnya akal sehatku akibat kejadian barusan, naluriku juga turut serta menggila, sistem navigasi yang kumiliki seakan berkhianat. Ah, lupakan, aku berusaha menghindar, namun yang kuingat hanya gelap.

Gelap.

Dimana aku sekarang?

Yang kudengar hanya suara ambulans, suara dokter-dokter yang tak kukenal, dan seketika aku merasa tubuhku tak lagi terhubung dengan gravitasi, melayang bebas… Pun melayang bersamaku, semua perasaanku untuknya yang tak pernah bisa kunyatakan…

**Epilog**

"_Suatu hari nanti, kita akan berpegangan tangan, berdua…"  
>Akankah mimpi ini menjadi mimpi yang abadi, tanpa pernah menjadi nyata?<br>Semua angan itu berteriak, dan menjadi relik yang membuatmu terbahak  
>Dan akhirnya, kami berdua tertawa…<em>

"Kau sudah sadar?", tanya Akihiko pada Hiroki yang tertidur di sebuah bangsal di rumah sakit Tokyo. Hiroki mengangguk. Tangan, kaki, dan kepalanya diperban, juga mata karamelnya, yang diketahui sejak kejadian itu, tak lagi berfungsi.

"Di… Mana… Aku?", Hiroki meraba-raba. Sepersekian detik kemudian, ia menemukan sebuah suhu dari tangan yang sudah lama ia kenal. Akihiko ada disana, menemaninya.

"Kau tertabrak sebuah truk dua minggu yang lalu. Kini kau ada di rumah sakit, dan aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Lain kali hati-hati kalau berjalan, bodoh!", ujar Akihiko, mencoba menceramahi temannya itu.

"Ma-maafkan aku sudah merepotkanmu. Dan ngomong-ngomong, bukankah kau masih harus mengerjakan novel yang….", potong Hiroki, yang segera dibalas oleh sebuah ciuman hangat di keningnya oleh Akihiko.

"Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf. Sejak kejadian itu, aku sadar bahwa kau sudah lama menyimpan perasaan untukku, jauh sebelum aku mengenal Takahiro. Kalau boleh jujur, aku pun menyimpan hal yang sama, namun…", bibir Akihiko membisikkan sesuatu pada telinga Hiroki, tepat setelah bibir itu lepas dari keningnya. Selepas ia menyatakan kontradiksinya, ia kehilangan kata-kata.

"Sudahlah… Aku pun sudah mengikhlaskanmu sekarang… Anggap yang kemarin itu…" ujar Hiroki, sembari berusaha tersenyum.

"…sebagai uang muka atas apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini? Hiroki, aku hanya akan membisikannya sekali saja… Aku mencintaimu," balas Akihiko. Kini giliran Hiroki yang terdiam.

"Jadi, apa kau mau menerima aku apa adanya?", lanjut Akihiko, sembari menguntai sebuah senyum yang takkan pernah bisa dilihat oleh Hiroki. Senyuman tulus yang sudah ia peram sejak hari dimana ia tak lagi bisa berempati pada manusia lainnya.

Hiroki tertawa. "Kau terdengar seperti pendeta yang akan menikahkan sepasang suami istri, Akihiko". Namun demikian, ia tetap mengangguk. "Aku menerimamu, tuan Usami Akihiko".


End file.
